


Our little family

by beingboba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, cute family, cute toddlers, fashion - Freeform, fathers, huge extended family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingboba/pseuds/beingboba
Summary: After several years of marriage, Seungcheol and Minghao's dream of becoming fathers comes true.Following the moments throughout their adoption journey and the forming of their little family.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	Our little family

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> New parents Choi Seungcheol and Xu Minghao, could be a baby or an older adopted child.
> 
> ~~
> 
> This is my first time participating in an event I hope you can enjoy this story! I love family fics a lot they are my fave to read! Also yeah also in this world in SK same-sex marriage is legal as well same-sex couples adopting children. 
> 
> ~Bee

As soon as Seungcheol exited from the runway he was searching for his friend Mingyu but instead his eyes landed upon Xu Minghao, a designer who has spent years climbing the fashion ladder. The said designer was busy adding finishing touches and fixing those who still needed to show his latest designs to the world. He knew it took the designer years to get off the ground as he also attended the same university as him, watching from afar, but his styles that were like no other finally got accepted and were receiving the attention he and his designs deserved. Somehow amongst all the stress of the current situation, he remembers that he still hasn't sent Wonwoo the spreadsheet for the last financial year he had asked for last night for the department Seungcheol was in charge of financially managing. He is snapped out of his thoughts however when Vernon, the head assistant to Xu Minghao pushes him towards the change room, of course, he couldn't be thinking about how Wonwoo will kill him when he shows up at work, he still has to finish a runway to walk down on. Suddenly he's whisked away into another dressing room putting on his last garment change of the night. He is back in a line with other models waiting for their turn to enter the catwalk and when it is his turn he receives a thumbs up from his fellow modelling friend Mingyu who had just gotten off the runway.

Upon reaching backstage once again it is the grand finale and he enters his last queue. The designer pushes the hair out of his eyes before entertaining his arm with Seungcheol, giving him a smile before they enter the catwalk together, he was wearing the pinnacle of Starry Eight's designs. Reaching the front of the runway the designer bows to the crowd filled with journalists, fashion bloggers, fashion critics, and A-listers.

"Good evening everyone and distinguished guests. Thank you for attending the debut of my line, Starry Eight here in Paris Fashion Week. I am very humbled by this opportunity to share my designs here in Europe, especially at the heart of the fashion world. My designs encompass celebrating the beauty and history of China and South Korea through literature and art. Whilst maintaining the delicate balance of weaving this past into clothing that upholds its original dignity. I am so very grateful to all who have supported me in getting this far, my family, team, and especially my husband Choi Seungcheol who has always been my muse. I'd especially like to thank him for modelling for me, I know it is out of his depth but he was the only person I could imagine in this outfit."

He smiles at his husband, who is dressed in his latest design, one that he wished to see his husband wear for their wedding but he wouldn't tell him that. They had a civil wedding but the success of Minghao's fashion line pushed their actual wedding back, deciding not to have one until things have cooled down. Minghao had secretly wished that by that time they had their second wedding, they had another young member of their family that could witness and represent their love and dedication to one another.

~♡~♡~

The couple had a few days left in Paris before they headed back to Seoul and were sitting by the banks of the river Seine watching the sunset, Seungcheol was lying on his husband's lap whilst Minghao was taking pictures with his camera. He loved these simple moments with his husband just enjoying one another's company. Even when his husband asked him to model despite never having thought of modelling as a job, he wanted to help his husband show his wonderful talent. Truly modelling a few times each year was an escape from the somewhat boring life of working in finance. After looking back up to his husband, he is greeted with the lens of the camera pointed towards him and he giggles, not stopping his love. However, this moment was abruptly frozen when Seungcheol's phone rang. He answered and that's when his and Minghao's prayers had been heard - they were going to be fathers.

~♡~☆~♡~

Standing in front of Little Angels Orphanage is surreal to both men, they couldn't believe that within this building would be their future child. Minghao's hands were slightly shaking so Seungcheol took his husband's hands and kissed them before entering the building. Upon entering the waiting room they noticed the pictures of different groups of children on the walls, all smiling happily with the biggest smiles on their faces. The kind head caretaker, Hyejin asked if they had any preferences whilst going through their papers before showing them to a room where the children were. They saw many different children, all in different groups talking to one another with Seungcheol approaching a group whilst Minghao stayed back with the caretaker. The designer notices a boy, alone in the corner and decides to approach him.

He greets the child who is sitting against the wall, holding a book that seems suitable for toddlers.

"Oo your name is different!" The child exclaims and further prompts him, "your name is like mine I think, my name is Junhui!" He says happily. Minghao puts it together that the child must be Chinese.

"Junhui do you know how to speak in Mandarin?" He asks, getting his answer in the language which makes him smile, he continues to converse with the child in their mother tongue for ease and the more he spoke to him the more he wanted him to be his son but of course, it was not only his decision but his husband's too.

"I see you've made a friend Minghao!" His husband comments as he crouches to the same level Junhui is.

"Junhui this is my husband, his name is Seungcheol." Minghao introduces and he notices the child's smile softly fall to one of confusion. "He isn't Chinese Hao Hao?" The child asks with a nickname he had created for the designer earlier in the conversation. "No he is Korean but he's learning Mandarin Junhui!" He tells him ecstatically followed up with his husband introducing himself in Chinese which makes the child chuckle. As he does so Seungcheol leans closer to Minghao, "He's perfect Hao he is so sweet." Before smiling back at the boy. Seungcheol goes up to Hyejin to start talking about Junhui.

"Hao Hao will you take me to your house?" He asks, Junhui is a clever one, and responding with a nod the child's face is filled with concern. "What's wrong Hui Hui?" He asks the boy who looks sad, "But what about Hoonie, I don't want to leave Hoonie could you also bring Hoonie please?" The child asks softly, looking close to tears, "Of course is Hoonie your solo he'll be able to come!" Seungcheol says but that just leads the child to cry even more. The elder leaves the boy with Minghao while he goes to Hyejin, "Hoonie isn't a stuffie he is a cute baby!" Junhui says softly just loud enough for Minghao to hear before Seungcheol returns with the caretaker to take them outside the room. At first, Junhui calms down but the further they walk the more distressed Junhui becomes. Seungcheol asks Junhui what's wrong only to hear Hoonie repeated over and over again.

"Could we go see Hoonie Hyejin please?" Seungcheol asks and it immediately stops the tears from the boy. They turn around and head to another room, on the door it says,

**TODDLERS**

They weren't exactly wanting a toddler, preferring an older child but if it will make Junhui stop crying they will look. On their way there Minghao tells Seungcheol about what the child had said and it is not a lie that Seungcheol wouldn't mind having more than one child but of course, all decisions they made were made together. The group walk towards the corner of the room, wow these two seem to think alike as Minghao glances to where Junhui had run off too. He runs towards a little boy holding onto a panda stuffie whilst playing with colourful circles. They approach the two boys and the first thing he notices about the younger face is his chubby cheeks which Seungcheol couldn't help but pinch, eliciting a sweet laugh from the said boy.

He asked Junhui about how he met little Jihoon and it was because he had been one of the older kids here and he had found Jihoon the day he had been left at the door, trying to run away from one of the caretakers when he had almost tripped in the basket where Jihoon had been quietly sleeping in and ever since then he had always spent all his time with the young one unless they got separated like they were now when parents came in. They learnt the little one was three whilst Junhui had recently turned seven. Seungcheol looks up to Minghao and they smile at one another, they were going to bring two boys home.

~♡~☆~♡~☆~

It took a while for the two boys to fit in with Junhui being placed into the same school as Seungkwan and Mingyu's son Soonyoung who has quickly become his son's partner in dancing - Minghao is impressed with how fast Junhui can learn. The designer has taken it upon himself to help Junhui have a better grasp of the Korean language, being excited everyday the longer the conversations he can have with his friends and family.

Jihoon on the other hand took a bit longer to get used to his new surroundings and did lead to further toddler proofing their home much to the little care the toddler had. He loved hanging wherever his parents were, especially playing with the colourful fabrics in Minghao's workroom. Whilst he loved clinging to Seungcheol whenever he was home calling his appa "Tree! Tree!" while baba was baba. The couple's favourite time in the day was before sleeping. Since the first night, the boys came home they had slept in the couple's bed, being scared of sleeping alone. The boys swapped sides each night Whilst still being in the middle so they could cuddle their fathers which warmed the said father's hearts and were the opportunity to bond with their boys. Their bedtime routine consisted of talking about their day, mentioning what they are grateful for then a story before each father takes turns in singing songs of lullabies to lull their little ones to sleep. They didn't mind not sleeping right next to each other, as long as their family is together.

~♡~♡~♡~♡~

November was an enjoyable time of the year for the family since two members had their birthday in the same month. So the family decided to hold a joint birthday party on Jihoon's birthday.

"Di Di!" Jihoon squeals happily upon seeing his friend Chan, holding his dinosaur stuffie which led to the nickname that Jihoon calls him, running towards his fellow toddler friend after being released from his father's arms. The best friends had met one another when Vernon had brought the little dinosaur-loving boy to work one day, with the babysitter falling ill last minute and it was the usual day Minghao brought Hoonie in the boys had met one another in all the places the textiles room which they proceeded to unroll them. However, their destruction was met with much cooing from Minghao's staff because anyone can forgive two cute toddlers playing with one another. "Chan don't forget Jihoon's present!" Wonwoo, his other father calls handing the little 3-year-old his friend's present.

"Happy birthday Hoonie!" Chan exclaims before giving the said boy a hug and his present "Thank yous Di Di!" the said boy responds. Jihoon remembers what his appa said about opening all his presents at once so he runs to give it to him, getting his attention "Tree appa my pwesent!" Carrying the box with all his strength with his father smiles at him and takes off before congratulating his son for being a good listener and ruffling his hair. Seungcheol's close friends Joshua and Jeonghan arrived in tow their newly adopted son Seokmin who was 5 and instantly got along with the young ones, immediately screeching "Hoonie!" upon entrance.

Junhui on the other hand was playing Just Dance with Soonyoung as his baba and samchons Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Mingyu finished making lunch for everyone. They were dancing to Bubble Pop! which brought the attention of Jihoon and Chan who were trying to copy the colourful characters on the screen, much to the delight of the adults watching them.

Minghao's call from the kitchen beckons all present to head there and gaze upon all the delicious food which of course saw the appearance of noodles to wish for long life. Everyone ate happily and conversed, then it was dessert, meaning it was time for birthday cakes. Mingyu had been put in charge of making them as despite being a highly sought-after model he also loved to cook so he baked both father and son their cakes. Jihoon's face filled with excitement when he saw his cake, being a face of a panda led to a loud squeal of excitement escaping the boy. Whilst Minghao had a simple matcha cake, decorated with a spool and needle on top. The two birthday boys are joined by Seungcheol and Junhui who are standing with them for family pictures before everyone sings happy birthday and the boys blew out their birthday candles.

Afterward, they set up the things needed for the birthday grab, usually done on the child's first birthday to reflect the potential career path of the child but the couple decided to do it on the first birthday they celebrate with their children, meaning Junhui's would be next year. Minghao and Seungcheol invited any of their friends to bring an item each to include, as long as it wasn't anything 18+ (that was specifically for a certain Yoon). There was a variety of items ranging from textiles to a stethoscope to a spatula. Everyone was excited because no matter what the little Jihoon chose, everyone would only let Jihoon decide the path of his life. Once Jihoon was let go he carefully toddled in front of each object, looking as deep in thought as a 4-year-old could be.

"I think your son wants to be all of them," Wonwoo comments, leading to light laughter and a playful jab from Seungcheol.

After another two minutes, Jihoon had seemingly decided and picked up Seungcheol's book filled with lyrics from when he was young but he also picked up Seungkwan's microphone. "Little Hoonie is destined to be a great songwriter and singer from the looks of things and don't worry Boo samchon will be your vocal coach!" Leading to much laughter and excitement amongst everyone, I mean the couple wouldn't object to Seungkwan becoming their son's vocal teacher in the near future if he ever wanted to pursue the path since their friend was a well-renowned singer.

Mingyu cuts up and distributes the cake, with the kids all together on the table, even the youngest eating alone, albeit it was a bit messy, but that can be forgiven. With the adults sitting at their own table they were able to have conversations they wouldn't want their children to hear. This is the opportunity Minghao and Seungcheol take, looking at one another the older begins, "Guys Minghao and I have to tell you something." He waited a few seconds for the usual interjections but everyone seemed quiet, "Honey I think you scared them," his husband comments eliciting light laughter before continuing, "Minghao and I have decided that now in our lives we are happy and with our children here we wanted to have our second wedding." The couple was showered in congratulations and well wishes.

"Cheollie I'll be your best man this time since my husband was yours at the last wedding?" Jeonghan says, reminding Seungcheol of the dilemma the close friends had at the first wedding, being the difficulty of choosing his two best friends who also happened to be married. Upon hearing from the groom they were planning two weddings, with one in the future, the friends reached the understanding one would be the best man for the first wedding and the other at the next.

"Of course Hannie," leading to much laughter around as the said man proceeded to jump up in happiness and grab poor Seokmin out of nowhere to give him a kiss and announce he'd plan the best bachelor's party ever, much to the embarrassment of both Seungcheol since he was already technically married and Joshua with just how over the top his husband was. However, everyone else witnessing the scene just laughed and Minghao realised this would be another precious memory made with his friends and family. To be honest both men knew in their minds who would be their ring bearers, the little ones.

If anyone asked Minghao how he would be celebrating his birthday this year he wouldn't have thought it would have been with his two sons and loving husband but life was perfect. Seungcheol also thought so too with all contentment with life, he and Minghao were happy and were prepared to raise these two boys with love, this was perfect.


End file.
